Years of Marriage
by bleachlover1999
Summary: "She didn't want to marry him, and vice-versa. But in the mafia, the boss' word was final." The years Hibari and Chrome spend together as a forcefully married couple.


A/N: Yo, guys! I'm back with a 1896 one-shot series! This one was inspired by my friend's story, 'The Calendar'. Read it when she posts it!

So yeah, this is just the years Hibari and Chrome spend together as a forcefully married couple.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 1**

She didn't want to marry him, and vice-versa.

But in the mafia, the boss' word was final.

Well, it wasn't like Tsuna had been eager to force them to marry each other, but it was necessary. With all the suitors after Hibari and Chrome, it was best for their famiglia to just marry the two of them. Hibari had not, surprisingly, been the one who put up the biggest fuss. Instead, it was the Mist Guardian, or Mukuro to be more specific. As soon as the news had escaped from Tsuna's mouth, he'd broken down the door of Tsuna's office and stormed in, hissing a few choice reasons as to why his innocent Chrome wouldn't be marrying the _stupid, egoistical, and heartless birdy. _

But in the mafia, the boss' word was final.

After Mukuro's hissy fit had been dealt with, Hibari had voiced his own opinion, glaring at Tsuna with his now-bloody tonfas gripped in his hands. In the end, he conceded, reluctantly admitting that Chrome wasn't as bad as the shrieking girls who were only after his looks and status.

Chrome frowned.

But in the mafia, the boss' word was final.

And that was how Chrome ended up walking down the aisle in the gown she'd always dreamed to be wearing. But it was wrong. _Everything _was wrong. Her stomach was supposed to be fluttering with happiness and excitement, not dread. Her smile was supposed to be bright and light up the room, not a fake one plastered onto her face. And last of all, it was supposed the man she loved that stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. Not Hibari Kyoya.

But in the mafia, the boss' word was final.

Later, after all the boring speeches and the extremely awkward kiss was done and over with, Chrome found herself sitting at the corner of the room, a mountain of cake surrounding her. The other guests flitted about, either dancing or chatting as the reception went on. Lucky them, Chrome thought bitterly, repeatedly shoving cake into her mouth. The pile of sweets had depleted considerably when she was finally interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

Not bothering to look up at Hibari, Chrome continued shoveling her favorite chocolate cake into her mouth. It tasted like dirt. "Comfort food."

Hibari said nothing, and he just stood there, observing the sulking girl with his narrowed gray eyes. Steel gray, actually, now that Chrome actually paid attention to them instead of looking away. After a period of silence, Chrome finally put her plate down and grabbed another platter of cake from the chair next to her, leaving it empty. Hibari sat down in the offered seat without a word.

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, as Chrome discovered. Instead, it was calm and slightly peaceful, and she wished that it would stay like that for a little longer. But unfortunately for them, that wasn't possible considering their crazy, dysfunctional famiglia.

"Kyoya! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on, you can't just sit around at your own reception party." The one and only Dino Cavallone rushed over to them, a bottle of champagne shamelessly held in his hands.

Hibari ignored him in favor of watching Chrome decimate her next cake. Females had strange ways of relieving stress, he observed.

"Come on, Kyoya!" Dino whined, tugging on his student's jacket. "At least try some of this!"

Glancing once at the bottle in the boss' hands, Hibari muttered, "I don't drink, Cavallone. Now get away before I bite you to death."

Sighing, Dino withdrew the wine. "And I thought that we were past that stage… Oh, hello, Chrome. Sorry about that, I didn't see you earlier."

"It's fine," Chrome mumbled, focusing on her cake, now brutally reduced to a pile of… something.

Dino stared at her plate for a few seconds before turning back to Hibari, eyes sparkling once again. "See, Kyoya? Even your wife's enjoying the party! Here, I got you some, eat up!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Dino produced a plate of delicious looking cake and held it in Hibari's face. In return, he got a tonfa in his.

"I don't care for sweet things," Hibari growled at Dino's motionless body, magically retracting his tonfas before Chrome could even see him move.

Chrome raised an eyebrow at him, but she remained silent. A few minutes later, she pushed a platter of vanilla cake. Hibari said nothing as he polished it off.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 2**

They barely saw each other.

Yes, it was quite ridiculous considering that they were both the Decimo's guardians and Chrome had moved into Hibari's section of the base, much to the Kokuyo Gang's protests (mostly Mukuro and Ken). But Hibari loved to travel around and took many missions, as Chrome soon found out. One day, she would hear that he was in Africa researching, and the next that he was in China, raiding a rival famiglia. Once, he was even in Antarctica for some reasons, doing God knows what.

"But a marriage is still a marriage…" Chrome murmured, fingering the ring on her left hand. "I think."

Hibari was understandably surprised when came back after a massacre, clothes and tonfas bloody, to find Chrome fast asleep on the couch, a birthday cake on the coffee table. After staring at her and the cake for a few seconds, Hibari decided to go to his room and shower first. He hated the feeling of someone else's blood on his skin.

The next morning, Chrome found herself on the bed and an empty plate beside her. She glared at Hibari when he came in.

"You didn't leave a slice for me?" She grumped, crossing her arms. She deserved to eat some of the delicious vanilla cake that she'd slaved over for 2 hours, damn it!

"It's in the fridge."

"Oh."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 3**

"Happy birthday!" Everyone threw confetti into the air, presents already piled all around the crowded table. Chrome smiled widely at the mass of people in her living room. It would've been a nice surprise if she hadn't known about it first. There were a few advantages of having once shared a body with Mukuro, along with a few other ups and downs.

"Thank you, everyone," Chrome said, hands already moving to slice the cake, Kyoko and Haru watching with anticipation. They were the ones who got her addicted to cake, after all. It was one of their proudest achievements.

After distributing the cakes, the family settled down to eat and talk. Chrome hummed as she happily consumed the pastry in front of her, already on her fourth slice. Her friends were smart enough to buy more than just one cake. "So, does Kyoya know that you're all in here?"

Tsuna paled dramatically at the mention of her husband. "W-well, yes… I think. He wouldn't mind, right? It's your birthday."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Chrome said absentmindedly, waving her fork in the air. "He'd probably enjoy biting you all to death when he comes back."

"That's dangerous!" Haru squeaked from beside Chrome, holding her cake protectively, with Kyoko following her example. They would die before letting their cake get ruined!

Gokudera scowled at the ceiling. He carefully balanced his empty plate on his knee, lighting a cigarette as he growled, "Where _is_ that bastard? Not even here for his own wife's birthday. Next time I see him, I'll beat the shit out of him."

Dino smiled nervously at Gokudera, frosting smeared messily all over his face. "He said that he was going to go buy something… not sure what though."

"Aw, come on guys, chill! Hibari's probably just buying Chrome her birthday present!" Yamamoto laughed, accidently spraying Gokudera in the face with cake crumbs. Said man immediately leapt up, grabbing Yamamoto's collar while yelling profanities at him. The swordsman, of course, wasn't affected in the least.

"You're wrinkling my shirt, Gokudera – oh! Hibari's back! See, I told you!"

Just as Yamamoto had said, the Cloud Guardian was standing at the doorway, clutching a box tightly in his hands with a murderous aura surrounding him. "Herbivores," He started, teeth grit together. "You have 3 seconds to explain before I bite you all to death."

"W-wait, Hibari-san! We're having a party!" Tsuna frantically said, arms flailing in panic. He then realized what he had just said and slapped a hand over his mouth. Oops.

"A party?" Hibari growled, tonfa slowly being raised. "In _my_ living room?"

"Yeah, Hibari!" Yamamoto grinned. "It's Chrome's birthday today!"

Hibari froze at that, eyes darting to his wife, stilling eating her cake. "It's your birthday?"

"Well, yeah," Dino replied, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why else are you carrying a present then?"

Hibari snorted before tossing the box at Chrome. She caught it with one hand, fortunately saving her cake.

"What's this?" She asked, rattling the box. Hibari shrugged, only motioning for her to open it.

And so she did.

Tsuna went frighteningly pale before fainting, Gokudera's cigarettes fell out, Yamamoto's smile became frozen, Dino followed Tsuna into blissful oblivion, and the girls rushed to the nearest bathroom.

"You said that you liked skulls," Hibari explained simply, taking the spot that Haru had previously occupied.

"So that's what you were doing for the past few days?" Chrome questioned, closing the box. "Ah well, I love it. Thanks, Kyoya."

Hibari smirked, discreetly delivering a vicious kick to Dino's head.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 4**

"No."

"Stop being a herbivore."

"No."

"It's fun."

"Kyoya, we're adults."

"So?"

"No."

"You asked for it."

"What are you – AAAAHHH!"

"Herbivore."

Hibari was then made to ride the carousel and other kiddie rides for jumping off the rollercoaster with a screaming Chrome in a death grip. So what if she was afraid of jumping off a speeding rollercoaster in the middle of a loop? Couldn't he just bear with the 'herbivorous crowding'?

At least now she knew that Hibari was pretty much freaking invincible. And that she now had a lot of blackmail.

"Heh."

"Stop laughing already."

"Best Valentine's Day ever."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 5**

Dino approached the table that the couple occupied carefully, blinking at their furiously concentrated expressions. "Um… guys? Don't you think that you should at least take a break?"

"Shut up/Go away."

Dino promptly wilted slunk back to the other guardians. "They won't listen at all!" He wailed, ready to tug his hair out. "It's hopeless!"

"And it's already been 5 hours…" Ryohei mumbled, checking his watch. He wasn't shouting loudly or shadow-boxing at the moment, something that many would find strange if not for what had happened earlier. The minute the loud boxer had entered the lounge, he was buried under a barrage of tables, chairs, books, cake, and angry duplicates of Hibird, with two fearsome glares chilling his bones. So naturally, he stayed quiet.

"They get so serious over such a petty thing," Lambo added. The thirteen years old was also being surprisingly quiet, subdued by the same threat Ryohei had suffered through.

"Now if only they would notice that their rings are flaming…" Tsuna sighed. True enough, the Cloud and Mist Vongola rings were blazing from their absolute resolution to win the game. It was only pure luck that Tsuna had ordered furniture that was resistant against Dying-will flames. He was getting both tired of having to keep replacing the old ones and irritated by his guardians' rash actions.

His guardians groaned in agreement. The two just so happened to be seated near the door, and they didn't want to risk getting burnt to crisps just to get out. Well, it was either that, have nasty illusions planted in their minds, or multiplied a dozen times.

Conclusion: they were stuck in here.

Later, Tsuna was snoring on a couch, surrounded by his guardians and Dino. They immediately jerked awake when a table flew past them, a chess board flying right after it. Gulping, Tsuna turned away from the table (now stuck in the wall) to look at his married guardians. It was Chrome who had flipped the table, and she was panting with her face red from anger.

Hibari merely smirked at his wife, leisurely standing up. "No cake for two weeks."

"I. _Hate_. You."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 6**

"... Wow."

"…" Hibari ignored her, concentrating on the food in front of him.

Chrome huffed, plopping down onto the chair next to him, "It's a wonder that you're not fat."

"Mhmm," Hibari hummed, not paying attention to what she was saying.

Silence.

"Can I have some?"

"No."

"Just one, Kyoya?"

"No. Mine."

Chrome glared at Hibari, continuing to do so even after her eyes were becoming blood-shot. She even went as far as to use illusions to move his food around the plate, making it difficult for him to actually eat. Finally, after Chrome had begun conjuring grotesque illusion that made him lose his appetite, Hibari shoved the plate towards her.

"Fine," He scowled darkly, one hand strangling a drooling goblin. "Only one."

"Whoot! Love you, Kyoya!" Chrome squealed, scarfing down the waffle.

Hibari sighed, rubbing his temples. "Women."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Year 7**

"So… I'll see you later," Chrome said, not looking up from the ground. Hibari grunted in agreement, adjusting his tie again for the hundredth time. They stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Hibari was the first to break the silence. "You better go now," He grunted. "The plan's about to start."

She gave him a quick smile before fading into mist. "I know."

Those two words were the last he heard from her for a long time. Or at least, from the Chrome he had come to know over the years. Now, Hibari watched her ten years younger self cough out blood, lying on the bed. He gently lifted her up by the neck (after shoving Tsuna aside, of course), and held her hand up to let her see the Mist Vongola Ring.

He murmured instructions to her, instructions that would save her life, and she managed to follow them after a few tries. Stroking the back of her left hand with his thumb, Hibari stared at the bare ring finger. It didn't look right, not after years of seeing a piece of metal wrapped around it.

Slowly, Hibari slid his own ring off his own finger to slip it onto Chrome's. He stared at it for a while, satisfied. Ignoring Chrome's confused expression, he took his ring back.

"Get married soon," He said to her before leaving, smirking when he caught a glimpse of her red face.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A/N: So… yeah. Epic fail.


End file.
